(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine.
(2) Description of Related Art
However, in the conventional engine, since a blow-by gas inlet is opened on a bottom wall of the breather chamber and the bottom wall of the breather chamber is formed in a flat shape, a problem has arisen.